


Now I'm Speechless, I'm Just Breathless

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, M/M, The Blue Morpho - Freeform, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Brock confronts Rusty about The Blue Morpho to less than predictable results. Takes place during Season Six at some point. Very Brusty.





	Now I'm Speechless, I'm Just Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
> I'm just breathless  
> I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
> Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
> I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again
> 
> I can't get your smile out of my mind  
> I think about your eyes all the time  
> You're beautiful but you don't even try  
> (You don't even, don't even try)  
> Modesty is just so hard to find  
> \--Lovebug, by Jonas Brothers

'It's way too cold out here.' He thinks, heading back inside from their fancy rooftop patio. The New York autumn season had arrived overnight and he wanted to enjoy his morning coffee without freezing to death, thank you.

As he padded into the kitchen wearing the warmest, fuzziest slippers imaginable, he was greeted with Brock's stony silence.

“Good morning?” He said a second time a sing-songy tone, leaning against the wall.

Brock took a deep breath, inhaling his coffee with one giant gulp. He eyed the older man warily, wondering if he should even broach the topic.

Rusty moved past him to grab the eggs out of the fridge, choosing to ignore his moodiness. He got like that sometimes, he wasn't the most cheery man, you know.

Brock circled around him, cup in hand to go place it on their table. “I don't really want to do this right now with you. But... I feel like I have to. Y'know, for my job and hell, well, for the sake of our... whatever this is... this thing we're doing.”

A confused chuckle erupted from the bald man's lips, eggs and breakfast forgotten as he eyed the man.

“Brock, have you been getting into my pharmaceutical supply?” Rusty asked, leaning against the corner of the kitchen counter.

“I thought you got rid of all of that?”

“Oh, uh yeah, I did. I mean... “ He blanched then upon noticing the younger man's glare, began waving his hands in surrender. “No, no, don't look at me like that! I did! But... I did keep some for the lab for White and Billy to use in the experiments.”

“Uh-huh... “

“I'm telling the truth! They need the chemical compounds!”

Brock walked towards the window and stared out at the stark, blue sky. They were so high up, the view was so beautiful. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes.

Rusty stared at his tight, t-shirt clad back and tried not to get distracted by the rippling muscles showing through the thin fabric. The man was upset, he needed to focus.

“Should I have not even come back here? I mean... god, Doc, really?” Brock scoffed, shaking his head and turning back to face him. “What else are you keeping from me?”

“What? Wait, what are you talking about?”

“I think you know.”

“I... I don't? So... “

The two stared one another down, each just as stubborn as the other, neither willing to submit. Hank came down the stairs then and began to enter the kitchen but both men held out a single finger towards him, neither turning to even look at the boy.

“Hank, out!” Brock barked, eyes intensely staring the head of Venture Industries down.

“Do what Brock says, Hank. The grown-ups are talking.”

Hank groaned and began to whine. “Ugh, but I want cheerios!”

“Hank... “ The blonde said, his voice carrying a gravelly, vague threatening quality.

Rusty waited until the eldest son left the room before he began again. “Look, if this is about the pills, I haven't been doing them Brock. I thought you had more faith in me-”

Brock interrupted him. “It's not about that. It's about you putting your life in danger every single night when you go out and what? Pretend to fight crime? Murder people? Pretend to know what the fuck you're doing?!”

The super scientist gaped at him in shock. “Wait, what? What are you-”

“You're the Blue Morpho! Okay, I know it, everyone knows it, Doc! You're... really terrible at keeping secrets! And now Sphinx is on my ass and-”

“I'm not the Blue Morpho! Jesus! What did... did Billy tell you I was?!”

“No, I've been investigating him, you know that-”

Rusty stepped closer to the broad chested man, nearly brushing up against him fully. “Why would you think I'd put myself in danger to do that? Are you kidding me? Do you not know me at all?!”

Dean lingered at the edge of the kitchen opening, not wanting to disturb his parents in the midst of such a heated argument and yet unable to stay away from their raised voices echoing throughout the house.

Brock turned to face the brunette with a frown. “Dean... what is it?”

“I uh... I just need some... some breakfast.” He finished lamely, unwilling to come any further into the room.

Rusty rolled his eyes and marched to the cabinet, snatched a few boxes of cereal and pushed them into his arms. “Go give one to your brother!”

He then marched back over to a sheepish looking Brock. “Like I was saying, I'm not. I'm so laughably not!”

“Well... Sphinx and The Guild sure think you are.”

“Of course they do, they're all terrible at their jobs!”

“Hey!” Brock said in mock hurt though he was grinning.

Rusty stepped even closer than before, braving the contact for once, unabashed at the flirtatious nature since he clearly now held the cards in the relationship. Brock had been concerned, Brock had been worried... Brock had been... jealous?

The two stared into one another's eyes, feeling swept up in a moment of pure domestic bliss, the picture perfect image of a couple standing in their kitchen with their morning coffee, so very much in love.

Brock reached down to grab the man firmly by the shoulders as he pressed his lips down to dip against the man's.

Rusty melted into the kiss, forgetting all previous concerns of the moment as the two made out near their breakfast nook.

It wasn't until a few moments later when their eldest entered the room again that they broke apart. 

“Cereal without milk? C'mon, man! I thought we were rich!” Hank complained with a huge, pouty frown.


End file.
